mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Troll terminology
Has anyone else noticed that troll naming conventions for various objects closely resemble the kinds of names Dave and Dirk have to give stuff they put in their sylladexes in order to store/access them? 07:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Grub sauce Grub sauce is made out of grubs. In , Karkat says: "WHO THE FUCK EVER HEARD OF GRUB SAUCE WITHOUT GRUBS??? WHAT'S IT MADE OF THEN GENIUS!" I just wanted to be sure that my conclusion was right, and I didn't really know how to integrate this information into the chart, either. Thank you~ Sc773 (talk) 07:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, it's fixed now. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 23:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Upper class and lower class terms? Could there maybe be columns for both upper class terms and lower class terms with the same meaning? For example, Aradia calls it an "ablution trap" while Equius just calls it a "bathtub". AnimeApprentice (talk) 00:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) help for adding links This should help if you want to add links http://pastebin.com/Wx3EwLvr :Actually MSPA itself has a search function so that should work fine too. 02:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::thanks, it really helped Eggs-terminate (talk) 00:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Throb Stalk wouldn't throb stalk be the same as Sock? Since Karkat says "SHOVE A THROB STALK IN IT" which is similar to the term 'shove a sock in it'. --Kaitybrat (talk) 23:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it means sock. Karkat tends to be pretty foul-mouthed, and IMO "throb stalk" sounds more like some kind of body part (or maybe some kind of food or technology). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 02:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, you do make a good point.-- Kaitybrat (talk) 14:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) : Professions I'm thinking it might be useful to have a separate page (or section on this page) detailing the various troll professions, and noting how they mostly seem to be a sort of portmanteau between some normal human profession (or other word) and a word indicating that their version is much more violent: *Archeradicator (archer + eradicator) *Cavalreaper (cavalry + reaper) *Gamblignant (gambler + malignant) *Laughsassin (laugh + assassin) *Legislacerator (legislator + lacerate) *Ruffiannihilator (ruffian + annihilator) *Scientstiff (scientist + stiff) *Subjuggulator (subjugator + juggalo) *Threshecutioner (thresher + executioner) 22:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's already in the trivia on the Hemospectrum page, but it might be worth noting here too. I don't think it warrants its own page, though. 00:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Only 4 of them are listed there - Laughsassin, Ruffianihilator, Subjuggulator, and Scientstiffs (which I missed - just added. It's also not on this page yet.) And the etymology and definitions for them aren't there at all. Not sure how much detail we know about what these professions entail, so it might not be enough for a whole page, but at the very least, we should list them (and their probable etymology) somewhere. Not sure the hemospectrum page is the place for it though. While some professions may be associated with certain blood castes, there's presumably far more professions than blood colors, and I doubt it's a 1-to-1 relationship. (Imagine if there were only a dozen possible professions? That's pretty limited.) 11:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it was the right place for it, just that it's already there. It does kinda fit though, as it notes some blood caste associations. Anyway, that would be the place to draw details on the professions from. I checked those edits myself when they were made, the descriptions are pretty thorough. 14:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thump tortoise I'm presuming it means heart, but I'm not sure whether it's troll terminology, a (sort of) fish pun, or a combination thereof. -- 15:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I was pretty certain it was Meenah stacking a fish pun on top of pump biscuit, yeah. 16:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Chitin Chunk Sung in "Broom Temperature" at around 0:38: "or in true low-blood fashion / you can suck my chitin chunk". Send help I have no idea what it could mean I'm not a linguistics kid. I think they're saying suck my d**k. (never know who's reading) Bone-bulge, throb stalk, chitin chunk. There are many slangs for it. (In our language too). AracnidsGrip (talk) 05:03, January 7, 2018 (UTC)arachnidsGrip, Jan 6, 2018 at 11:24 PM EST. (I sign my posts manually, dwi) :You still need to link back to your userpage in your signature tho... At any rate, thanks! I kind of needed a place to start for the definition for the wiki page. Tubeflora Shavings This is a minor one, I suppose, but I didn't want to go and edit this myself without some second opinions. I believe "tubeflora shavings" would be better suited as a term for sugar, considering the context in which it's used within the game (clicking Xefros's neighbor's hive with the spoon, suggesting this is something edible) and the fact that sugarcane grows in cylindrical stalks. --ThePopcornFairy (talk) 14:13, January 25, 2018 (UTC)ThePopcornFairy Barkbeast The link for barkbeast goes to the wrong page. 15:17, March 20, 2018 (UTC) New Word I'm bad at code and shit and have no idea how to add this but in Friendsim Volume 1, Ardata refers to a foot as a saunterpod! Dotsandpans (talk) 21:55, April 13, 2018 (UTC) dotsandpans Barkbeast Link leads to page 6224, where there's no word "barkbeast". Slither Basin so about the term slither basin, whoever put it there originally wrote "pool?" but reading the text (GA: I Feel Like I Am Trudging Waist Deep Through A Slither Basin Full Of Your Human Surprise Noodles) it sounds kind of like a swamp? what else do you trudge through up to waste thats full of snakes if anyone wants to change it to this or like, think on it , feel free too 21:21, October 12, 2019 (UTC)